Rainfall
by Cinerraria
Summary: Elizaveta berpikir tentang potongan surga dunia yang mampu mendebarkan hatinya.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Terinspirasi** dari Anime **Koi wa Ameagari no You Ni** eps 1&2  
[barangkali ada yang merasa familiar dengan kalimat ini: _"Hei! Mari kita bermain kata ... sebutkan apa yang membuat hatimu berdebar-debar senang!"_ _]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sore itu, Elizaveta duduk termenung di meja kafe dekat jendela. Ia menerawang pada jendela buram yang berembun. Hujan turun mebasahi trotoar dan aspal jalan. Cahaya dari lampu lalu lintas di seberang jalan, dan kendaraan yang berseliweran, dibiaskan oleh titik-titik embun yang menggelincir di kaca jendela, seperti kerlip kunang-kunang raksasa.

Eliza tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang ... berdiri di depan meja, hendak menduduki bangku sofa di hadapannya.

Bayangan pemuda itu jatuh di atas meja, menimpa mug yang mengepulkan harum aroma kopi, menghalangi Eliza dari cahaya lampu pijar yang menerangi kafe.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Eliza tersentak.

Berdiri di depannya, sosok yang di luar dugaan. Roderich tampak bersinar, meskipun wajahnya pucat. Dengan blazer yang sedikit basah, juga air yang menitik dari rambut hitam, Roderich memukau Eliza yang tertegun dengan bibir menganga (kecil). Pemuda itu berdiri kikuk menanti jawaban sang gadis.

Eliza mengangguk. Seutas senyum tersimpul meyakinkan Roderich untuk duduk bergabung di meja Eliza.

Eliza mengangkat mug, dan menyesap kopi. Tetes embun yang menggelincir di jendala, aroma kopi, dan terangnya lampu pijar, seperti potongan surga dunia. Ia memandang pemuda yang dikagumi diam-diam. Bintang sekolah, ketua klub musik yang minggu lalu memikat Eliza dengan konser pianonya yang menakjubkan.

Seorang pelayan, pria bertubuh jangkung dalam balutan seragam barista berwarna hitam putih, mendekati meja mereka. Roderich memesan sesuatu.

 _"Hei! Mari kita bermain kata ... sebutkan apa yang membuat hatimu berdebar-debar senang?"_

Eliza teringat kalimat Irunya, saat jam makan siang di atap sekolah, ketika ia duduk di antara Erika dan Irunya, dengan kotak bekal masing-masing di pangkuan mereka.

Irunya berkata bahwa ia suka salju, matryoshka, bunga matahari, dan bolu gulung _strawberry._ Sementara Eliza membiarkan Erika menyebutkan apa yang disebut seperti gulali─yang mendebarkan hati, ia sibuk memikirkan keabsahan jawaban yang hendak disuarakan.

Hingga kini, kalimat Irunya itu menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan; apa lagi yang dia sukai? Pasti ada sesuatu selain bunga begonia merah, kelinci putih, aroma kopi, mendengarkan piano, dan memasak dengan teflon. Sesuatu yang istimewa ... benda (atau apapun) yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar...

"Hey! Eli ... Dengar aku?"

Eliza tersentak lagi. Roderich menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ah. Maaf. Perempuan memang suka melamun."

"Siapa pun bisa melamun. Tidak perlu sungkan. Mau cerita?"

"Kalau hujan begini, apa yang biasa Roderich- _senpai_ perbuat?"

" _Raindrop ..._ Aku senang memainkan sonata gubahan Chopin itu bersama hujan."

" _Senpai_ merekomendasikan itu untukku?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau Beethoven, bagaimana?"

"Dengarkan Fur Elise saat dirimu dilanda patah semangat."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut seru. Eliza menyukai cara Roderich menjabarkan pengetahuannya yang luas seputar dunia piano, jauh dari sikap tinggi hati. Pada diri senior itu, Eliza menemukan teman yang menyenangkan untuk berbagi kegemaran.

Sudah lama ia menginginkan cengkerama hangat dengan Roderich- _senpai._ Siapa tahu kesempatan itu datang di saat yang tepat? Ketika rintik hujan di luar bagai denting-denting melodi yang mengalun di telinga Eliza, menemani perbincangannya dengan pianis idola.

Eliza menghubungkan momen berharga ini dengan pertanyaan Irunya. Ia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak perlu mengembara menuju belantara demi sebuah jawaban sempurna.

Eliza mengamati gaya Roderich saat menyesap kopi. Begitu elegan, seperti tokoh utama dalam di film-film roman klasik Eropa Abad Pertengahan. Eliza menyukai cara Roderich saat menatap lawan bicara, penuh etika dan kesopanan. Sesekali, ia membenahi gagang kaca matanya yang berwarna keemasan. Dan, mata volet itu, seolah memiliki daya magis yang menghanyutkan, membuat Eliza enggan mengalihkan pandangan.

Aset yang Elizaveta sukai ... potongan surga dunia yang sering membuatnya lupa diri ... selain bunga begonia, kelinci putih, aroma kopi, teflon di atas kompor, denting-denting piano, ialah─tentu─sang pianis itu sendiri; pemuda bermata violet; kakak kelas tampan; Roderich- _senpai_ yang supel dan menyenangkan _._


End file.
